


Stand By Me

by LilisBooks



Series: Stand [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce is in pain, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, My version of the after of BvS, Sadness, Sadness everywhere, Songfic, Stand By Me by Bootstraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilisBooks/pseuds/LilisBooks
Summary: You say you'll stand by me.I need you to stand by me.It can be read as a stand alone but also a continuation of "I'll stand by you"





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> They say that it's only your OTP when every song you hear fits them perfectly right?  
> So... I did this
> 
> If you really want to have the "full experience" hear this:  
> [Stand By Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRO5XAGDb5w)
> 
> I do not own the lyrics, just the story around them.

This was not supposed to happen.  
Bruce could never prepare for this, he didn’t have a contingency plan for this situation.  
He never saw it coming.

Clark was gone. Bruce was alone.

The funeral of Superman was crowded, but Clark’s wasn’t. Only those who knew and loved Clark were there in Smallville, and Bruce was pleased to realise Clark was loved by many.

People had gone home after the body was buried, but Bruce couldn’t, unable to move from the grave. If he left, Clark would be gone for real, and he had promised to stand by Bruce no matter what.

Maybe Clark hadn’t foreseen his death either. 

Everything was quiet, and for a moment Bruce could swear Clark was there beside him, wrapping him in his arms, making him feel safe and loved.

He closed his eyes, with the burning sight of Clark smiling lovingly at him, and began to sing.

 _“When the night has come… And the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we see”_ his voice breaks, and tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he needed to continue, Clark needed to know.

 _“No, I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid  
_ _Just as long as you stand, stand by me”_

If Bruce concentrated enough, he could hold onto Clark’s hug a little longer.

 _“So, darling, darling stand by me_  
_Oh, stand by me_  
_Oh, stand  
_ _Stand by me”_

Bruce stated to tremble due to the tears, and his throat felt sore, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t.

 _“If the sky we look upon”_ Bruce turned to look at the bright sky. The Sun was shining, warming everything in his path… just like Clark’s smile “ _should tumble and fall or the mountain should crumble to the sea”_

Bruce let out a sob, and covered his mouth with his hand.  
He needed to finish this song for Clark.

 _“I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear  
_ _Just as long as you stand, stand by me”_

‘Why did you leave me Clark?’ Was all Bruce could think while singing.  
His tears fell onto Clark’s grave and, not for the first time, he remembered all the times Clark had wiped the tears from his face.

 _“So, darling, darling stand by me_  
_Oh, stand by me_  
_Oh stand  
_ _Stand by me”_

Images of Clark flooded his mind. Clark waking up every morning, looking as beautiful as the first day they met, Clark being goofy just to make him smile, Clark with the boys, Clark as Superman inspiring the Justice League, Clark at the farm helping his mother.

He just remembered Clark being Clark… Always standing by Bruce’s side.

 _“Oh, my love_  
_Stand by me_  
_Say, Oh my love  
_ _Stand by me”_

Bruce fell to the ground, on his knees, eyes staring at Clark's grave. His vision was blurred, eyes full of tears, and his sobs were uncontrollable.

 _“Oh, my love, stand by me”_ he reached his hand to Clark’s cold headstone, as if Clark was there to hold him.

_“Stand by me”_

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this.
> 
> Why am I like this?


End file.
